This invention relates to a conveyor device for receiving slaughtered animals or parts thereof at a first point and releasing slaughtered animals or parts thereof at a second point, comprising a movable, endless conveyance means, along the path of which the first and the second point are situated, feed means for feeding the slaughtered animals or parts thereof at the first point to the conveyance means in a receiving position, and discharge means for discharging the slaughtered animals or parts thereof from the conveyance means at the second point, in a releasing position. The abovementioned first position and the abovementioned second position may be different, but they may also coincide.